Of Shadows and sins
by gwb99
Summary: The Empire is at its peak. The Jedi are dead or in hiding and all is well. Or is it? After a string of holocrons are found its up to Inquisitor August Mortis and his crew to find out where they come from and who made them. Follow his journey from the far reaches of the outer rim to the seedy underworld of Imperial Center as he is thrown into a galaxy shaking mystery.
1. Chapter 1: Enter the Inquisitor

**Hello everyone! **

**So I've been thinking, there aren't any stories (to my knowledge) detailing the life of an inquisitor so I'd thought I'd make one.**

**I know some people will hate me for this but I kinda like that Disney made the EU non-canon in the sense that nothing on the inquisition is fact anymore. (I hate the decision in general, though)**

**This is slightly AU and you'll see why shortly.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's. Disney owns Star Wars. **

** I hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Imperial star destroyer _Relentless_, Outer Rim. five years after order 66**

I briefly wondered if my coming aboard the warship had been a mistake. There were people that wanted me dead, lots of people wanted me dead. A captain holding cargo he apparently didn't even know about, that could if seen by the wrong people have him killed may be on that list.

However I dispelled any thoughts of that as I walked down the ramp of my _Lambda-_class shuttle, two of my own Inquisitorial troopers waited at the bottom of the ramp. They wore red paldrons and Kama's to signify them as imperial intelligence and the emblem of the Inquisition was on their chest piece, front and back. Their black stormtrooper armour displayed no emotion as they gripped their E-11's tightly. They would kill everyone on this ship if I made the slightest gesture for them to do so.

The captain had paid no expense as I saw a full platoons worth of navy troopers at attention, they had been split so half of them were at one side of my shuttle and the rest at the other. This created a path in between. At the end of the 'path' stood a second lieutenant. I frowned slightly. Surely the captain would want to greet me personally.

"M-m my lord." The lieutenant stammered as I approached. I understood why he was stammering, if an Inquisitor showed up it usually meant you were on death row, even so my frown deepened.

"Where is your captain? I thought he would greet me personally and not send one of his crew." I said, rather angrily.

"He though it would be wiser if he stayed with the cargo, my lord."

"Did he now? Is this the same cargo that he supposedly only learned of a mere hour ago?"

"Yes my lord, the very same." I noticed the lieutenant's voice changed, he was no longer afraid, he was more hopeful. I thought of what would become of this man, maybe he would live a happy life, die old and carry no regrets. I sadly knew that wouldn't be the case.

He and everyone else on the ship would most likely be dead within the week, killed or taken by the ISB. Cargo of such magnitude carried aboard without the proper credentials was almost a guaranteed death sentence, known about or not.

"Take me to him." I said.

The lieutenant turned and began walking, I followed close behind. We went though the seemingly endless corridors of the warship until we reached a nondescript set of doors. There was nothing out of place with them though that wasn't to say the doors themselves were normal on an imperial ship of the line.

The doors were reinforced blast doors with so many extra locks and seals that it appeared as though ten hundred Wookies wouldn't be able to get it open. Two stormtroopers stood guard and they parted for us without a word. I knew they really only allowed us in because of my rank and status. One pressed a series of buttons on a panel beside the door.

When the doors opened I saw the captain but I paid him no mind. I was just glad I finally got a look at the cargo. A Jedi holocron.

"My lord Inquisitor. What a pleasant surprise." The captain said. I didn't miss the note of sarcasm or anger in his voice. He was a plump man with a fairly rounded face with features that a grandfather would have. However it was his dress that showed me who he truly was. He was wearing so much gold and silver on his non regulation uniform I thought he would collapse from all the weight.

"Captain Nomler. Do you mind explaining why you have a Jedi holocron onboard your vessel?" I asked. I knew about the holocron long before he did and I knew he knew.

"I don't really know why there's a holocron on my ship but I want it off! That's your Inquisitions business and has no part on a navy vessel! I don't even know why they sent a boy for this!" He fumed. _There's your true colours. _I thought_. _

He was right, in a sense, I was quite young for an inquisitor though most people assumed I was just a very naive boy who got lucky. In truth I'm just very good at my job. However I'm considered a 'soft' Inquisitor. I knew why and was quite proud of the fact people didn't follow my orders because of my rank and more because they knew I wouldn't kill them on a whim.

"What matters is that it's aboard, and with no notice to us either. That's an assured death sentance." I said, my face showing no signs of my inner anger. _A waste of resources, again! _I thought. I saw upon closer inspection that the holocron was faked. My ship, my men and more importantly me had been brought to the middle of nowhere for a fake.

I realized what was transpiring and narrowed my eyes at the captain.

"Take it! Though I believe you _should_ reward me." The captain said arrogantly.

"Of course. Your crew deserves quite the reward for this." I said. _Like a firing squad._

I picked up the 'holocron' with the utmost care before turning towards the door._  
_

"I think that's everything. Captain, thank you for your time. Care to see me off?" I asked, though it came out as an order.

"Certainly, my lord. But what about my reward?" He replied as we made the trip to the hanger.

"All in due time, all in due time." I said, finally reaching my shuttle. I noticed the platoon of navy troopers was absent, leaving my two guards and the captain. My two troopers came to attention as we approached the shuttle, their faces unseen due to the helmets. I merely nodded, motioning towards the captain before turning to face him.

"Thank you again captain. Though next time I suggest you get an actual holocron before calling us." I said, turning to enter my shuttle. The captain didn't even have time to register what happened as one of my troopers shot him point blank in the chest with a stun round. I threw the fake holocron to the deck before entering my shuttle, my bodyguards close behind.

* * *

**Inquisitorial Cruiser _Acolyte_**

I headed straight for my quarters as soon as I got out of my shuttle. Passing numerous crewmen and troopers under my command. They bowed or saluted me as I passed. I merely nodded in return.

My ship was a refitted imperial navy light cruiser and as such had a full complement of crew, ground troops and supplies. Though these crew and troops were loyal to me and me alone. They couldn't be bribed, fooled or tricked. I had hand picked each and every one of them. I had also hand picked a few 'choice individuals' for my ground team.

I passed one such individual on my way to my quarters. Emilia Thantos. She had been a negotiator for the Republic during the war and was surprisingly good with a blaster pistol and a vibro knife.

"Hey boss." she said as she blew a stray piece of blond hair away from her eyes. "Have fun?"

"No, it was a fake, again." I replied. "We need better intel on stuff like this. I hate being sent on wild Ewok chases."

"Well at least no one died, right? I mean what if you died, who would take care of me?" She said in an innocent voice. I shoved her lightly.

"Now, now we can't do this, not now with everyone watching." I teased. We had known each other long before I became an Inquisitor and many people thought we were married. It was fun for both of us to screw around with them so we perfected a husband and wife act.

"You know I would protect you with my life, my love." I said before I turned and continued on my way.

I reached my quarters around a minute later and after undressing, headed straight for my oversized bed while making sure not to step on any datapads or books._ I really should clean this_. I thought.

As soon as my head hit the pillow I was asleep.

* * *

**Inquisitorial cruiser _Acolyte_**

"My lord? my lord?" A voice said. I was still asleep and so I believed it to be a dream, until I heard someone yell. "Inquisitor!"

I bolted up from my bed, the covers and sheets falling away displaying my pale white body. I turned and saw that a naval crew-women had woken me up. I saw for the briefest moment that her blue eyes drifted downwards before she realized I was staring and quickly corrected herself.

"I'm up here you know." I said, smiling. "Anyway what time is it?"

"Two hours since you came back aboard, my lord." She replied. I noticed her accent was of the core worlds, she was a _very_ fine looking woman, the tight uniform she wore didn't help to dispel that.

"Why did you wake me?" I asked, becoming less of a human being and into my 'Inquisitorial' self.

"You have a priority message from Imperial Center, my lord. It says you are to report there at once." She replied.

"And you needed to wake me to do this?" I asked sternly.

"The captain thought it wise."

"Alright then. Set course for Imperial Center. Wake me when we get there."

"Yes my lord."

_Who would want to see me?_ I wondered as I drifted back to sleep._  
_

* * *

**Imperial Center, Core worlds.**

"MyEmperor." I said, bowing in front of him.

"Inquisitor..." The emperor said, trailing off.

"Mortis, my lord, August Mortis." I said, hastily.

"Yes, yes. Inquisitor Mortis. You have come across three 'fake' holocrons in the past week, yes?"

"Yes my lord. I know not where they come from but I believe they are merely trinkets. Nothing more."

"I'm sorry to say you are wrong, Inquisitor." The emperor said. "These are not Jedi holocrons to be sure however the force flows through them. You are not a force adept, are you?"

"No, my emperor. I am not." I replied.

"Good. Very good. You are the perfect candidate for this then. You will track down the base from which these holocrons are found and you will destroy it. You have every resource available to you, Inquisitor. Fleets, armies spies and governors can be drafted to help your cause, all you need do is give my confirmation on the matter., that will be all."

"My lord." I said. Bowing before I turned and left.

I had a lot to accomplish. I would not fail.

I would die if I did.

* * *

**Inquisitorial Cruiser _Acolyte, _in orbit above planet Grata,Outer rim territories**

"I want an audience with the planetary governor. In person." I said to the crew member. We had tracked the holocrons to the Grata sector, seeing as all of them had turned up in that sector it was the most obvious place to look. The governor was a very arrogant man who had lost control of the local world, imperial forces on the ground were attempting to maintain order and keep the populace in line. From all accounts they were failing, miserably.

We weren't the only imperial ship in orbit, there were two Imperial class star destroyers aswell as local police forces. And the occasional trader. I made my way to my shuttle. As there was the Likely chance we would be shot at I was taking a squad of my troopers and I had the ships four TIE fighters flying escort. I made sure I had my blaster pistol and vibro sword with me as boarded the shuttle.

It was time to get to the bottom of this. I was tired of the endless chases and fakes. I would kill everyone in my way if I needed to. The emperor gave me this mission.

I would see it completed to the end.

* * *

**So how was that? **

**I think I should clear up some things that in my universe the Inquisition is a well known branch of Imperial Intelligence and has regular (that is to say no force sensitive) humans**** in its ranks. Most Inquisitors maintain their own private army of loyal troopers and ships and with the right influence can take command of entire sectors of space should the need arise.**

**My Inquisitor is one of the nicer ones. (I.E he wont kill you for a stupid mistake.)**

**I hope you have enjoyed chapter one! Now I have to ask this, sorry. please review! It helps let me know if you guys enjoy this! Please. :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Grata

**Hello again everyone! **

**Nothing really to say here, enjoy, I guess.**

* * *

**Imperial planet Grata, Outer Rim**

The descent into low orbit was uneventful thankfully. As we came though a cloud barrier my ships complement of four TIE's broke off and headed for high orbit, they were star fighters, not airspeeders.

"My lord the insurgents have taken multiple buildings along the roads leading to the governors residence. They are also pushing towards the residence in a mob." The Inquisitional trooper leader said, turning towards me. _It's never easy, is it? _I thought.

"They will flee if they know what's good for them. Dealing with the Inquisition the wrong way is a death sentence." I replied. "Nevertheless sergeant have your men form a riot line, have some local troopers join you. Any being that attempts to cross will be shot."

"It will be done, my lord." The sergeant said, turning towards his squad of nine troopers.

I spent the rest of the journey in silence. Thinking, there wasn't much else to do, really. I don't know how long it took but we finally crested the cloud layers and saw the capital proper.

It was a city teaming with golden spires and silver buildings, a mountain range was visible in the background and the sun shone gently over its snowy peaks. It was quite picturesque and I have no doubt it would have been more beautiful had there not been a rebellion in the streets. This was only furthered as a building exploded in the distance.

"Blast it!" The shuttle pilot said. "I didn't think they had that much ordinance!"

"Well it appears they do." I said, watching the building fall.

"This will only make my job harder! It's bad enough that the nine hells decided to appear but now the rebels drop buildings around us?" The pilot scoffed.

"Have you contacted the governor yet?" I asked. "I'd hate to get beaten by a mob when we touch down."

"Yes my lord. We have been directed towards the rear end landing pad. There are PDF units awaiting our arrival." The pilot replied. _PDF? Is he really that old fashioned? _Ithought_. _Most PDF units had been replaced by the imperial army.

"Good. Very good. It seems this governor isn't as stupid as I thought." I said.

When we landed my troopers went out first and formed a path for me to walk. At the end of the path stood a young female PDF trooper, her raven coloured hair barely visible through her helmet. I smiled honestly.

The poor girl looked scared out of her mind. whether that was because of me or just the current state of events I didn't know. She hesitantly bowed. "Sir...that is my lord. Corporal Antioch at your service."

"Why so afraid, my dear? I won't hurt you." I said. Kissing her on the hand. She seemed taken aback by this and promptly blushed.

"It's not you I'm worried about, my lord. It's just that my family's out there, somewhere. I'm afraid the rebels will hurt them. They live in the town square, near the statue." She replied. The area meant nothing to me however it was a very strategic area, we had flown by it on our way over. It had been the site of a pitched battle between the mobs and the PDF.

I turned towards the sergeant. "Get word to the _Acolyte _to send troopers down there. I want that square secured." I said. I then turned back towards the corporal. "What does you family look like?"

She reached into her outdated armour and pulled out a photograph, I took it and showed it to the sergeant. "They are not to be harmed." I said, pointing at the picture.

"Yes my lord, it will be done." The sergeant said.

"Good. corporal, take me to the governor." I said before turning towards the squad of troopers. I pointed at two of them. "You two come with me, the rest of you guard the shuttle."

"Follow me please, my lord." she said, leading me and my two troopers away from the landing pad. We passed very ornate gardens and the buildings were made out of brick. It was certainly better than the dull grey of imperial duraplast.

When we entered the main building I saw a large amount of stormtroopers belonging to the local units setting up defenses and barricades. I also saw a grizzled old naval officer. I walked over to him, the corporal and my troopers following close behind.

He turned towards me and I saw his face was covered in scars. I was taken aback somewhat by this though made no outwardly signs of showing it.

"Your Inquisition, aren't you? Figures with all that's been happening." He said. "Captain Thresh of the ISD _Abominable."_

_"_Good to meet you, captain. Inquisitor Mortis of the cruiser _Acolyte._" I said, shaking his hand. "Are you here to see the governor?"

"Yes I am. He's not allowed my ship to land her complement of troopers to help with this damn rebellion and he's locked me out of his chambers to talk with him. Bunch of corrupt PDF troopers guarding the entrance." He replied. I turned to look at corporal Antioch. She gave a small frown.

"I'm not like them, sir." She said.

"Come with me captain. They wouldn't dare refuse me." I said hiding my now unholstered blaster pistol in my coat. "This governor is up to something. I intend to find out what."

We walked past the stormtroopers and their defenses and came to a long hallway. at the end of it there was a trio of PDF troopers. The lead one walked forwards.

"This area is off limits under the governors orders! Leave at o-" The blaster bolt flew true and impacted the man square in the chest, he fell to the ground in agony and I heard my troopers taking aim at the other two men who were now begging for mercy. I calmly walked forwards, my hands clasped behind my back.

One of my troopers ran forwards and relived the PDF troopers of their weapons while the other was about to mercy kill the man I had shot though I raised a hand.

"Leave him." My trooper lowered his rifle, coming 'at ease'.

"You two stay here." I said to captain Thresh and corporal Antioch

"What about them?" Corporal Antioch asked. Staring at her fellow PDF troopers.

"They are of no use to us and they can no longer be trusted. make an example of them. Execute them, publicly!" I said.

My two troopers dragged the two men out the front entrance for all the world to see. A nearby officer seemed to realize what was about to happen as he halted the troopers building defences. He walked out alongside my troopers, the city was quiet, it seemed as though everyone was watching. The rebels had gotten to the gates at this time though they all stopped upon seeing my troopers. I walked out behind them and faced the now silent mob.

"Look to your fellow citizens! They denied my entry to see your governor! The price for disobeying a member of the Inquisition is execution!" I turned towards my troopers and nodded. The two troopers emotionlessly put a blaster bolt in the back of their respective prisoners heads. "Disperse! Failure to do so will warrant your demise!"

The crowd didn't disperse as I thought it would, surprisingly. _They have guts, I'll give them that._ I thought.

I turned towards the stormtrooper commanding officer. "Kill them!" I yelled. He started yelling out orders to his men.

As I turned and went back inside with my troopers in tow I could already hear the screams.

* * *

I've seen some idiotic people in my time as an Inquisitor but this governor takes the cake.

He was overconfident, arrogant, brash, rude and to top it all of had an 'invincibility complex'. What I mean by that is that he thinks he's unstoppable.

"How dare you come in here! this is my time to think about how to solve this! I don't need some Imperial lackey to do so!" He yelled.

His name was Theodore Trumbly.

He was a plump man, in his mid thirties with slightly graying hair and a very long beard. His attire was a spacers flight suit and old worn out boots. In contrast I was average in weight in my late twenties with my short brown hair hidden beneath my cap. My attire was an all black buttoned up waistcoat with the symbol of the Inquisition on the shoulders and a pair of black combat pants and boots. _Like comparing a tribesman to a senator._ I thought.

"Watch your mouth you arrogant whelp. Do you have really have no idea how you are dealing with?" I shouted.

"All I know was that you have the audacity kill three of my troopers in front of me!" He yelled.

"Then I believe a formal introduction is in order. I am August Mortis of the Imperial Inquisition. Do you know what that means?" I asked, a small smile creeping onto my lips.

"In-In-Inquisition?" He asked, his face paling.

"Quite so, my dear governor Trumbly. I've come to this backwater world to see about a holocron, know anything about it?" I asked. The governor looked like he would have a heart attack.

"No-no. I've heard nothing." He stammered.

"You realize that an Inquisitor is known as a truth officer, correct? I could always take you aboard my ship and get it out of you in seconds or you can just tell me here and now. Either way I win." I said.

"L-l-look all I know is that four unidentified freighters took off when the rebellion started from hanger 1A. The cargo came from an office building in the city square."

"Good, that's all I needed to hear." I said, turning to leave. "But if I hear you lied I will kill you. I'll do it slowly, bit by bit."

When I had left the governors room I turned towards my two troopers. "Get a message to the ship. I want the ground team ready to go in less than thirty." One of them nodded as I headed back to the shuttle to gear up.

* * *

In the thirty or so minutes minutes it had taken my team to get ready the sun had gone down and it had started raining. _Perfect. _I thought bitterly.

As I waited at the back of the attack shuttle for my team to finish their preparations I briefly looked them over:

There was our sniper, Daven Higgs. He was a crack shot with his E-11s sniper rifle. He would stay in the shuttle and cover us from above.

Next was Lilith Quo. Our CQC specialist. She was making sure her dual DC-17 Hand blasters were in working order, elegantly cleaning their barrels.

Beside her stood Jole Hask. Our demolitions expert and the biggest member of our team. He had left his Z-6 rotary cannon on the ship as this was a stealth mission. Instead he carried a DC-15A blaster rifle.

I was carrying my DL-44 heavy blaster pistol aswell as a personal trademark of mine. A darksaber. I had found it on Mandalore a mere week after order 66. I realized I needed something to set me apart from every other Imperial officer and so I used it as my personal sword. I also really like the Jedi's weapons, have ever since I was a youngling.

_"30 seconds out, my lord. I suggest you hang on. I have to do quite a bit of weaving. Blast I hate this city." _

"Understood. Make ready!" I yelled. as I slipped on my helmet. All of us wore full black armour reminiscent of the Emperors royal guard, minus the robes of course.

My team stopped what they were doing and lined up at one end of the shuttle. I was at the head of the small formation.

When the hatch opened I saw the rain slicked roof and briefly prayed that I wouldn't fall.

_"Your good here. No hostiles detected." _ The pilot said.

I nodded before counting down from three then I jumped into the night. My team was close behind me and I knew we wouldn't fail, we couldn't fail. We were highly trained Imperial agents.

_Nothing could go wrong, right?_

* * *

_**Can anybody say CLIFFHANGER!**  
_

_**Really though thanks for reading chapter two! **_

_**Chapter three will be combat focused on land and in space, so yeah. I can finally say I have the title in a chapter. It'll be a war among the stars, get it? :)**_

_**please review! I got really great feedback from those that did last chapter and some more would be nice. Please. **_

_**"You want to review." (Mind tricks ftw)**_


	3. Chapter 3: Jedi

**Hello everyone! I'm back! **

**So sorry for the month long wait! Fanfiction updated their DOC Manager software and I'm still getting used to it. :(**

**Anyway time for a guest review! (If you're a guest please name yourself. It makes it so much easier).**

**Guest: I might include the AT-DP later on though for characters I don't know. I'll have to see.**

**Now everyone else please review! It helps make this story better! And it's an ego boost for me. :)**

* * *

**Imperial planet Grata, Outer Rim Territories. Five years after Order 66**

I landed quietly, quickly. I'm not overly stealthy and most times prefer to talk things out or just _straight_ up fight, though when I want to be I can be 'the stealthiest man in the empire' apparently.

I heard the rest of my team land behind me, their landings just as if not more silent as mine in the rain. I turned towards them briefly, their faces and expressions obscured by their helmets. "Hand signals only. I don't want another perfectly good stealth attack ruined by your noise. Got that Hask?"

"Yes, my lord." My demolitions expert said, his head lowered.

"Good." I waved my team forwards. The halls were empty and barren of life. The grey colour scheme favoured by the empire combined with the low light from the rain gave the halls a threatening atmospere, as if the darkness itself could kill you.

It was like this for a good three floors but on the fourth floor from the roof we found our first person.

He was an Imperial security officer. He was slumped against the far wall of an office, blood pooling around him from multiple stab wounds. His light grey hair showed his age. _He should be retired._ I thought.

However the most intriguing wound was his hand. It was completely severed off. While that of itself wasn't uncommon the cut was remarkably clean, to clean for anything but a lightsaber.

As we approached he looked up. "Who..who goes there?" He reached for a blaster pistol but I slowly picked up the weapon before he could grab it.

"We come as friends. Recognize our armour?" I asked.

"Aye...forgive me my lord. My eyes aren't as good as they once were." The man stammered.

"What happened here?" I asked. "Where is everybody else?"

"Dead or taken prisoner, down in the lobby." The man then whispered so softly I could barely hear him. "Be careful in the dark. That's how he'll kill you, not the rebels or the weapons they brought with 'em. The dark..."

"Who is he? What are you talking about?"

"Jedi."

"Jedi?

Here? Where is he?" I asked. To my dismay the man slumped to the ground and a quick check of his pulse told me he was dead.

"Blast!" I said, turning towards my team. "Lilith contact the _Acolyte. _We need support. See if you can get some regulars down here as well."

"At once." She said.

_"Higgs report." _I said. My sniper was one of the best. He wouldn't miss anything.

_"I don't see anything. I'm going to have to join you inside. I won't be of much help up here."_

"Roger. We'll wait for you." It took about five minutes for Higgs to join us and when he did we set off again.

"Where is everybody?" Higgs asked.

"Dead, or held hostage in the lobby." Hask replied. "I hate this damn rain."

"I don't mind it, really. Reminds me of home. K'now Balvra has the best rainfalls in the galaxy. It was always soft and light. I remember the streets would be choked with people just feeling the rain on their bodies." Lilith said.

"I guess you hate this, then?" Higgs asked, referring to the storm that was going on outside.

"It sure isn't home, I'll tell you that." Was Lilith's only reply.

"Well I like it. Gives this planet the distinction it deserves." Hask said.

"Yes because the plant openly revolting doesn't give it distinction enough, right?" I asked.

"I have contact, behind those cubicles." Higgs said, going to a crouch. I slowly made my way to a pillar incase fighting broke out.

"I see two of them. Heavily armoured. They both have EE-3's." Lilith whispered.

"These are not your regular insurgents." I muttered, pointing my blaster pistol at them.

"New contact. He has a Z-6! What the hell is he thinking?" Hask said.

"Lilith you contacted the _Acolyte_, correct?"

"Yes. They are sending a dozen troopers. The local army units have been notified as well and have barricaded the building."

"Good. Wait until we are at the ground floor then call then in. Right now let's focus on these three." I said.

Lilith nodded before aiming at the first rebel, waiting for my signal.

"We've got local army outside! Boss says we're needed in the lobby!" The rebel with the Z-6 yelled.

"What about the data? Surely he wants the data?" Another one said.

"I have it here. Impstar_ Halo._ It's in orbit right now! He can still catch it!" The last one said.

_What would a Jedi want with a star destroyer? _I thought. I filed it away for later. It wasn't important here and now so it could wait. I motioned my team to attack.

It was over in seconds. The Z-6 was taken out first then the two EE-3's. I calmly walked towards the stairs leading to the next level, leaving one of them men in agony. Lilith grabbed a holo disk from one of the men while Hask shot the survivor.

We went down two more floors until we reached the lobby. I saw ten people in cuffs being guarded by a group of rebels. The hostages. There were rebels setting up E-WEB heavy blasters facing the door I also saw a cloaked figure in the centre of the lobby surrounded by heavily armed insurgents. _So there really is a Jedi here. Interesting. _I thought.

"Our forces are in position at the back entrance and the regulars are ready to blow up the front door, literally." Lilith said.

"Good. Higgs shoot the ones guarding the hostages. Lilith and Hask shoot the ones manning the gun emplacements. Leave the rest to me. And get our troopers in here but tell them to hold their fire." I replied. "Execute."

I saw the rebels manning the guns convulse and fall when Lilith and Hask hit them and I watched as the insurgents guarding the hostages prepare to shoot them down when they to fell. The Jedi and his escort didn't even flinch.

"You can come out, Imperial! I know you're out there!" The Jedi yelled.

"You know overconfidence is a weakness, right?" I asked smugly, coming out from behind the wall I had been hidden in.

"I am not overconfident! I know my skill! Unlike you! You're arrogant, pompous and brash! There are eighteen of us left and only four of you! You are out numbered! Surrender and you will be spared!" The Jedi yelled back, annoyed at my accusations.

"Of course not. Forgive me for ever doubting you, O great Jedi!" I teased. I was having fun with this. "However I think you should check your math again."

Twenty of my troopers came rushing in, their custom E-11 blaster rifles pointing at the Jedi and his entourage. Of the twenty troopers ten of them had their weapons aimed at the Jedi's head. Then as if to embarrass the Jedi further three 2-M hover tanks came crashing through the front entrance, a mass of army troopers behind them, vibro bayonets pointing straight at the Jedi.

The remaining rebels shifted their feet and looked as if they were about to flee.

"Surrender, Jedi. This is your first and last warning." I said, pointing my blaster pistol at his head.

"Never! If you kill me I will become stronger than you could ever imagine." He yelled back, igniting a blue lightsaber.

I inited my own darksaber and moved towards him, all the while the army commander ordered his troopers to make ready.

"Aurek company make ready!" The troopers formed into two lines with the first one crouching to maximize effectiveness. "Take aim!" They pointed their blasters at the Jedi. The rebels threw their weapons to the floor begging for mercy.

"Would you kill them as well?" I asked, gesturing towards the rebels.

"They mean nothing to me!" The Jedi replied. He was angry. Good. Angry people make slip ups.

"Then you are not a Jedi. You are a worthless rat claiming to be a Jedi." I replied, my voice betraying no emotion.

"I..I am a Jedi. I am Padawan Kelo Asoke of the Jedi order! I will not surrender to you. I fight for something that cannot be killed."

"I don't believe I asked for what you fight for, Jedi." I said, bringing my blaster pistol up to shoot. The Jedi realized what was happening and threw his saber in an attempt to stop me. I anticipated the throw and moved to the side, firing as I did so. The Jedi couldn't block my shots as his saber was sailing behind him so he was as helpless as a womp rat.

My aim held true and the trio of bolts hit the Jedi square in the chest. He collapsed in a heap to the ground. His saber deactivated in the air behind me.

One of the rebels who had threw themselves to the floor when the shooting started picked themselves up. I saw to my dismay the corporal from earlier.

"Corporal Antioch. What a surprise." I said. I was barely able to control my outrage when I said that.

"Inquisitor. I...I, you have to understand I needed food for my family, they were starving. The empire did nothing as our world fell to chaos. Do you know what it's like to see everything you love crumble around you? Do yo-"

"I have seen things that would make a normal man lose his mind ten times over. Every night I hear the screams and the sounds of the people I condemned for a useless order and disgraceful members who were to stupid to realize what was happening to them before it was to late. So yes I do know what it's like." I growled as I drove the dark saber through her gut.

"My lord what about the others?" The commander of the army troopers asked.

"They are yours to do with as you please, Captain."

* * *

**Imperial Star Destroyer _Halo, _In orbit around Grata, Outer Rim territories.**

"My lord. Welcome aboard the _Halo. _Begging your pardon my lord, why are you here?" The captain asked. Unlike the last Star Destroyer I had been on the captain greeted me personally.

"I received information that you had procured some...cargo bound for Kessel." I said. I noticed we were already heading towards the cell block. _Curious that he knows where I want to go._

"You would be correct, my lord. I assume you're here for them?"

"Them?" I asked. The captain looked surprised for a moment before he regained his composure.

"Yes, the five force sensitives. We captured them on Grata, actually. I was under the impression that was your reason for coming aboard.""

"Most...interesting. I'd like to meet with them, altogether, if possible." I said.

"Of course."

We entered the cell block proper and came upon one of the larger cells. These cells were made to house Wookies and other, bigger captives.

There was a quartet of stormtroopers guarding the door. They saluted and allowed us in with two of them following.

Inside the cell I saw five individuals, children would be the correct term, all of them human. One of them, the oldest glared at me. His light brown eyes were attempting to make me slip up, to make a mistake. I smiled.

"Captain I can take it from here. You have a ship to run, correct?" I asked the captain. He nodded, taking the hint and left. That left me, two stormtroopers and five Jedi.

"Leave us." I said, motioning at the troopers. They wordlessly turned and exited, closing the door behind them.

"Now let's get down to business shall we? What were you doing on Grata?" I looked at each of the children. "Anyone? Come on sweetie. Just tell me what you were doing down there." I said, motioning at the youngest one, a girl with light black hair and green eyes. She couldn't be more than twelve at the latest.

I made my way around the table in the room when to my surprise the table that was _bolted down _flew off the ground and almost crushed me. I couldn't tell who ripped it off the hinges however I had a hunch. I pointed my blaster pistol at the oldest one.

"I'll give you to the count of five, girl, before I kill your friend. Five, four, three..."

I could see it in her eyes, the girl was unsure, scared. I capitalized on this. "What do you gain from resisting? A dead friend. That's what. Just tell me. Please. I promise I won't hurt your friend."

"Don't tell him anything Danil! He's lying!" The oldest one said. _Two seconds left._

"So what's it going to be, Danil?" I asked. I saw her let out a single tear before she spoke. I also saw her look towards the oldest Jedi but I didn't see a look of 'I'm sorry'. Instead I saw the girl's eyes were filled with fear.

"We were looking for a Holocron! I swear, just please don't hurt him!" She yelled. Her voice was heavily accented and common of the core worlds. Good I could use that later.

"You idiot! Do you know what you just did! The oldest kid yelled. Even with a blaster pointed at him he still hit her in the stomach with enough force to throw her to the floor. I saw the other kids moving to attack her as well however a wave of my blaster was enough to remind them of their place.

"Thank you, Danil. You've been a great help." I said. I was sincere, why wouldn't I be. I turned and left. I knew the poor girl was going to be beaten when I left so when I did I told the four troopers standing guard to separate her from the rest.

I made my way threw the massive Star Destroyer until I came to the bridge. I saw the Captain notice me and rush over.

"My lord. I trust you were successful?" He asked.

"I was, yes. I separated one of the Jedi from the rest. I'd like to see her in an hour. I need to check on some things." The Captain turned towards one of his junior officers and quietly conversed before turning back to me. "That can be arranged, my lord."

"Good."

* * *

**I wonder what our Inquisitor wants with Danil? ;)**

**So did you enjoy that? **

**Is there anything you want added in? Worlds, people, Creatures, Droids? Just ask. **

**Now I know people hate seeing this but PLEASE REVIEW! It makes me happy.**

**Speaking of being happy HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE! :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Apprentice

**Hello everyone! I'm super sorry for the long wait. I had a bit of writers block for this story but it's gone now! I hope you guys can forgive me.**

* * *

**Imperial Star Destroyer ****_Halo, _****Outer Rim territories, five years after Order 66**

_Its one thing after another. _I thought, making my way through the twisting turning corridors of the Star Destroyer. I was headed for the Shuttle bay to give in a report to Imperial Intelligence and the Emperor on my findings. As I strode through the ship Stormtroopers and crewmen parted before me. Some people would find that amusing, I think. That someone so small and young as me could have so much power. I know I did, once.

When I finally entered the expansive bay filled to the brim with the grey coloured _Lambda _Class Shuttles of the Imperial Navy and my own personal _Lambda Class_ painted in the black colour scheme of the Imperial Inquisition two of my own troopers moved to escort me. Their black body armour and red shoulder pauldrons and Kamas contrasting deeply with the soft greys of the hanger. Neither trooper said a word as we walked to my shuttle. With the subtle motion of my hand both troopers took up position on either side of the shuttle's ramp, their vigil beginning anew.

I hated giving these reports with a passion most people never achieve. They were useless and took up time that could be better spent on more important things. I'm pretty sure their only purpose was to remind us of our place in the grinding machine that is the Empire. The Inquisition was granted almost complete autonomy from the civilian, military and intelligence sectors of the Empire, except when dealing with reports.

I sighed as I turned on the communicator and asked to be connected with the director of Imperial Intelligence. After a second his hologram flickered to life.

"Ah Inquisitor Mortis. How goes the mission? Well, I take it?"

"Yes. I have dealt with a rebel cell commanded by a Jedi on the planet Grata and detained several more in orbit. If you mean the mission the Emperor gave me then no, only that the holocrons were on the planet. I have nothing beyond that. However I did find a young force sensitive. I wish to recruit her to our cause."

"Well, I do believe I can help you along quite nicely, Inquisitor. My spies have found that two freighters loaded with unofficial cargo that matches the description of your holocrons were sent to the planet of Rumaas. I'm told that is your homeworld." I nodded. "Go there and find those holocrons or at least someone who knows about them. The governor has been notified of your impending arrival and has organized a gathering for you. Wine and nice food and dances all around, apparently. As for the force sensitive I approve. We need more of them to help bolster the ranks. Good luck, Inqusitor."

"Of course. It shall be done, and thank you." I said as the projector formed into the image of the Emperor. I kneeled, my heart was beating faster than it should. My life hung in the balance now. I wasn't a fool. I knew I was an expendable asset to be unleashed on the enemies of the Empire, nothing more, nothing less.

"Rise, Inquisitor." The Emperor commanded. I stood.

"My Emperor. It is an hon-"

"Disperse with the pleasantries, Inquisitor. What is your progress?" He said forcefully.

"Minimal, however I know where to go and only need to deal with a few loose ends."

"Good, good. However my spies have warned me that the enemy knows of your mission. Go to the planet Corelli. There you will find three star destroyers in orbit. They are yours to command as you see fit. That is all." The projector winked off.

I headed out of my shuttle, with a quick flick of the hand my two troopers moved to flank me, providing escort through the colossal Star Destroyer. I moved towards the brig. Where the Jedi were being kept.

When I arrived I found a team of Stormtroopers carrying out the bodies of the older Jedi however to my relief I saw Danil was unhurt, she had her hands bound and two naval troopers were guarding her.

When she saw me she tried to step back however the troopers held her in place.

"Hello again Danil. I trust your friends weren't any trouble?" I asked, my hands clasped behind my back.

"N-no they didn't do anything but they were still killed. Why did you kill them?" I honestly didn't know why the other Jedi were dead but I couldn't care in the least so I said just that.

"I'm going to give you a choice, alright? Come with me and never be locked up again, never have to scavenge for food and clothes or a warm place to sleep at night. The other choice is death. Take your pick." I said.

"Is that the only choice?" She replied. Behind me I heard two weapon safeties being clicked off and knew my troopers were just waiting for the order to end the girls life.

"Yes."

"T-then I want to come with you." She said.

"Wonderful, just wonderful." I said, then turning towards her guards. "You are relieved."

"My lord." They said, turning on their heels.

"Follow me...Danil was it?"

"Yes...my lord." She said tentatively. _She learns quickly. Good._

"If she tries anything, shoot her, but set for stun, I want her alive." I said to my two troopers. They both nodded, falling instep behind me and Danil.

We made it to the shuttle in no time and were soon back aboard my cruiser, speeding towards Rumaas. The star destroyers could wait. After getting Danil settled into a room I headed up to the bridge.

It wasnt a very spacious bridge, certainly not a Star Destroyers but it was still quite large for a ship of this size.

"Ah, the Empire's best agent decides to come to the place of the Navy. What can I do for you, my lord?" Captain Kesk asked.

He was an older man, in his late fifties though he looked as though he was in his late sixties. He had a greying moustache and his regulation length hair was already grey though it was hidden by his cap. His dark grey uniform was pristine and the red sash he wore went with it quite nicely, so to did the custom vibrosword sheathed on his waist. The curved sword was apparently quite popular with the nobility of his home world. He was a military man to the core, having served in the galactic republic since before I could talk he knew what he was doing and I trusted him with my life and the ship.

"How are things here, Captain? Well I hope." I said.

"They are quite well, Inquisitor, quite well indeed. Though it'd be good to be home again, eh?" He replied, his posture visibly relaxing.

I nodded. "Yes it would. When we get to Rumaas the entire crew will get a three day leave. I need to see my family again and I assume you do to."

"Oh it'll be good to see my wife again, say do you care for a drink, on me." He said back.

"That would be nice, yes I'll have a drink." _Emperor knows I could use a few._

"Splendid. Lieutenant Horris you have the bridge."

We walked a short distance to Kesk's quarters, they were extravagantly filled with oil paintings and fine silverware and a few mosaics here and there. If it had been anybody else on the ship I would think them mad however not Kesk. It fit him, the elegance.

"It'll just be a second." Kesk said, heading into a side room while I took a seat at a small table, just as ornate as the rest of the room.

A second turned into a few minutes and I spent the time admiring one of the oil paintings. It depicted a general on horseback, a sword and pistol in his hands with his soldiers surrounding him. Their pristine blue uniforms and gold embroidery a stark contrast to the dreary browns and greens around them. Most of them were firing their rifles, not blasters but slugthrowers. Finely crafted wooden slugthrowers. The soldiers were the best in the galaxy. They could hit a target from hundreds of meters away in the worst conditions.

I knew this battle. It was a widly talked about battle as it demonstrated the importance of an infantry square when facing a Calvary attack. Even though the battle happened thousands of years ago the principles were the same. The tactic was used when dealing with speeders. If a speeder hit you you may die but it would lose all momentum making it easy pickings for the others in the square. 'The battle of Anthlers' I belive it was called.

"Sorry it took so long, my lord. I haven't had to make a drink for someone in ages." Kesk said appearing with two empty glasses and a bottle of red liquid. He also carried a plate of small cookies, a delicacy of Rumaas.

He set both glasses down as well as the plate of cookies while putting the bottle between us. He poured the liquid into my glass but didn't pour it into his.

It was tradition and common courtesy for the guest to sample the hosts food and drink before the host could eat themselves, so I picked up my glass and drank from it, the bitter but sweet wine leaving a decidedly pleasant taste in my mouth as I grabbed one of the cookies and bit into it. It's soft warm dough and chocolate filled interior making me smile as I remembered my mother made the exact same type of cookies.

After I had eaten the cookie Captain Kesk poured wine into his own glass and drank from it, then upon clearing his throat spoke: "So how goes things with those pesKy holocrons? Find anything that'll lead us to them?"

"That is why we are going to Rumaas. I wouldn't be suprised if one of the noble houses were in league with whoever's making them."

"I wouldn't put it past them. Probably House Naaris I'll bet."

"Yes that would be something, wouldn't it. They've always been in it for the money. Politics mean nothing to them if they don't get a quick credit." I replied, chuckling.

"Or it could be House Kikre, they've been doing illegal stuff for years now what with the Republic gone."

"Maybe. It could easily just be a corrupt offical to." I said, having another cookie.

"True."

We sat in silence for a few minutes, merely eating the cookies and finishing our respective glasses of wine.

"So." Kesk said, breaking the silence. "What's this about some little girl coming aboard?"

"You mean Danil? She's a formerJed youngling. I've decided to take her in, maybe make her an Inquisiotor. That'll be fun, eh?"

"Don't you dare. I have enough trouble with you running around already. I don't need some little witch as well." He replied jokingly. I knew he would accept her, he was good with kids. He was like a father to me, anyway.

Our conversation was interrupted by a quick knock at the door. It opened to reveal a young officer.

"Sirs. We've arrived."

* * *

**Thats it for now, guys and girls. Once again so very sorry to keep you all waiting. **

**In case anyone's wondering Captain Kesk's sword is a Calvary sabre and the planet Rumaas is heavily inspired by Napoleanic France. This will become apparent in the next chapter. **

**Last but not least please review! It would mean the world to me! :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Home

**I'm back! **

**Please enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review!**

* * *

**Imperial Cruiser A****_colyte, _****in orbit above Rumaas**

My homeworld, I hadn't set eyes upon it for some time, years...so many years.

"My lord we have permission to land at the spaceport in Abeth." One of my crewmembers said.

"Good, land at once." I replied. "I'll be in my quarters until we land."

I turned away from the bridge and made my way through the ship, my troops and crew moving out of my way as I passed.

I was about 10 cm from my quarters before I was confronted by my ground team.

"What's this about a Jedi onboard?" Lilith Quo asked, her voice hard and angry. All of them looked ready to strike me.

I held up my hands in a show of peace. "I took the girl because she could be an asset to us."

"She's a youngling!"

"Your point being?" I shot back.

"She could kill everyone of us by accident with the flick of her wrist!"

"So can I, if you haven't noticed."

"You don't kill though. Your troopers do."

"Look we're staying on planet for a while, maybe a week maybe a month. In that time you will be incharge of her. Now please move, I need to get something from my quarters."

"WHAT!"

I left her and the rest of my group in mute shock. I was never so up front with them.

By the time my shuttle landed 15 minutes later I had donned a rather extravagate black suit. It was a nobleman's suit common of my homeworld. A tricorn hat with gold embroidery was atop my head with a large overcoat around my body. I had a Blaster pistol attached to a holster in place of one from home on my belt though I lacked the scabbard and sword normally found on a person of nobility. I wore white socks that came up to my knees with black polished dress shoes

I was without my guards as they weren't needed here, not now.

When the ramp lowered I was presented with two groups of twenty soldiers each on either side of the shuttle. They wore the bright yellow greatcoats of my house, House Abeth. The two officers, also under the banner of my house, nearest to my shuttle drew their swords, cavalry sabers and held them high.

The main soldiers wore black tricorn hats with yellow greatcoats with black trim and yellow pants also with black trim, marking them as elite infantry, Fusilliers. Two other soldiers held flags. One was of my house, A yellow flag with a shield and two crossed sabers while one held the flag of the Empire. I frowned, the Imperial flag looked out of place and just plain wrong surrounded by my loyal soldiers. The soldiers all carried what appeared to me as an 'Rusty Rumaas' pattern longrifle with fixed bayonets held at attention. They also carried sabers in scabbards on their waists. In the background I could see the skyline of my House's capital city, Abeth in the background. The soldiers path lead to a white horse drawn carriage.

I smiled, It was good to be home.

"1st Company Fusiliers of the Royal House of Abeth present arms!" a voice behind the soldiers yelled. The soldiers pointed their rifles at the sky.

"Aim!" The voice yelled again as the soldiers steadied themselves. "Fire!"

The shots stirred the morning air as forty rifles and two pistols fired into the air, the smoke covering the soldiers for a moment.

"Company shoulder arms!" The voice at the back yelled. Without a word spoken the soldiers had their rifles back to where they were on their bodies when I first saw them. The previously unseen figure as well as another man stepped out from behind the soldiers as I walked forward, going in between the soldiers who were at attention

The one who had shouted the orders was a stocky man wearing an officers uniform. I deduced he was the commander of this compay. The other person was a man, about three inches taller than me. He had crisp brown turning grey hair and piercing green eyes. He wore almost the same clothes as me except he wore a yellow sash across his chest.

"Well, well, well. Look what the Empire sent to our little corner of the universe." The man said, grinning

"Good to see you to, father." I said as we embraced in a hug. "Where are mother, Joan and Anna?" I asked, referring to my mother and my two kid sisters.

"At the manor, waiting for you. Come August. Let's go see them." I nodded and followed, the soldiers reforming around us as escorts when we entered the carriage.

"So father, how's the House fairing recently?" I asked. It was not unknown that my House was the wealthiest on the planet with the most land, enemies were everywhere and alliance's were always shifting.

"Fine, fine. We've had skirmishes on the border with the Naaris and Kesk. Other than that it's been a struggle to keep our alliance with the Freids. They want what we cannot give."

"I understand. There is much the same thing in the Imperial Navy. It doesn't affect me as much but it's bothersome."

"Speaking of the Navy son how is it? Is it everything you dreamed it would be?"

"It's fun work I must say though it does get tedious." I replied.

"Quite. You know the soldiers out there are to be yours, correct?"

I stared at him for what felt like hours. "What?"

"Yes...they were to be a birthday gift before you left though seeing as you will most likely not be here for that you can take them when you leave." He said. The other man, the company commander leaned forwards.

"I'm Lieutenant Jeaggers. My men are yours to command, my lord." He said. He was a short man, skinny with graying hair and light blue eyes. He wore the yellow overcoat like his company but he had a black sash over his coat and a fine, elegant sword sheathed at his side with an officers wooden pistol holstered in his belt.

"August Leych Mortis, a pleasure." I said, shaking the man's hand.

"Ah you're forgetting something." My father said. "There should be a Count in there somewhere."

_That's right._ _Blast! Why do I keep forgetting!_

"Forgive my misconduct, Lieutenant. I haven't gone by Count in a long many years." I said. It was true. As a member of the Inquisition I had no need to be known as a Count of Rumaas.

"It's fine my lord, no harm done."

"We are almost to the city center. Remember how exited you were to come here as a child?" My father asked me. I nodded.

Rumaas was a low-tech world, at least in appearance. Take Abeth, for example. Unlike sprawling metropolises like Imperial Center or Na Shadda which had towering skyscrapers and hovercar lanes galore Abeth had small buildings made of concrete and natural wood and cobblestone streets with horse and carriage and the occasional automobiles as the main form of transportation. The same could be said for entertainment, food, militarily and many other things.

People also dressed differently. On Rumaas people wore much more elegant clothes compared to the rest of the galaxy. It felt good to see people going about their business without the constant passing of Stormtrooper patrols and checkpoints.

In contrast there was none of the military buildup common on Imperial worlds, aside from the company of soldiers surrounding my carriage and the occasional pair walking the streets. I knew that further towards the borders that wasn't the case. I remember going with my father when I was a boy, not even 10 summers old, to a border skirmish. My father had shown me our enemies at the time, the Freids with their black coats and war axes get gunned down like dogs from our accurate firing lines and cannon. Good times, when life was simple.

"So Leiutenant. Has your company seen any action?" I asked the old soldier.

"Aye we have, mostly border skirmishes mind you but we shed some blood and they're tried and tested."

"Good, very good. Perhaps you could show me."

"Whatever you command, my Count." He replied, smiling.

We spent the rest of the ride in silence and within no time were at the manor. The company had broken off when we reached the perimeter of the property.

I exited the carriage, a smile on my lips as I took in my home.

It was three floors. Made of a dark pine with stone supports. Windows covered almost every inch of the house. The outside was a heavily wooded area with a small path leading out to the main road, elegant marble steps lead to its front entrance and flowers were posted in urns and flower beds around the door.

_Its good to be home._

I made my way to the door, my father beside me. I felt the deep wood with a sense of longing as my father opend the door and bellowed "He's home!"

I stepped inside, the sweet smell of flowers entered my nostrils as I inhaled.

There was a double staircase heading upstairs to my front and a hallway to my right and left. The floor was covered in beautiful red velvet carpet and the walls were marble. Elegant furniture and oil paintings covered the floor and walls while a chandelier filled with diamonds hung above me.

As I finished taking everything in the rest of my family appeared on the stairwell.

My mother was wearing a flowing white dress with her black hair in a bun. Her eyes were a deep blue. I didn't look at her except for a passing glance, focusing instead on the two other family members.

The middle child, Anne was wearing a beautiful blue dress the same as our mother but her black hair was curled and loose, she was older than I remember her, when I had left she was a young teen almost an adult. Now she was a striking young woman fit for a king, though knowing her she would dominate the relationship.

Last but not least was my youngest sister, Joan. She was wearing a small red dress with a matching red flower in her long, flowing hair. Her green eyes shown brightly as she yelled my name and rushed towards me.

_How old is she? 10, 11. 12? Stars I can't remember! I can't remember my sisters age! _

"Anna said you weren't coming back, she said you weren't coming back but your here, your here!" Joan yelled as she buried her face in my knees. I hoisted her up so she was looking at me face to face. I took in all her features that hadn't been here when I had left.

"I'm here. I'm here now." I whispered so only she could hear it.

My mother and older sister approached me as I put Joan down.

"Mother, Anna. It's good to see you again." I said, I smile on my lips.

Anna hugged me before I could say anything else.

"August. My son, My boy, Welcome home!" My mother said, also hugging me.

I don't know how long we stayed like that, long enough for the sergeants to grab my things as my family embraced.

I'm not ashamed to admit that I, member of the Imperial Inquisition, cried my eyes out.

* * *

**That's that everyone!**

**Incase your wondering Rumass was based around the Napoleanioc period of history complete with line battles, cannons and volley fire! **

**It's political structure is made up of 'Houses'. These Houses are considered empires and are constantly against or allied with one another. For example I stated in this chapter that the House of Abeth was allied with the Freids yet when our protagonist was a young boy the Freids were at war with Houses are as follows:**

**House Kesk (Based on United Kingdom/Commonwealth)**

**House Abeth (Based on France)**

**House Naaris (Based on Prussia)**

**House Freids (Based on Russia)**

**House Serpentis (Based on Spain)**

**House Jarrid (Based on various Middle Eastern cultures)**

**and House Louc (Based on United States)**

**Now I know some of you are going to ask why I'd bother having a planet stuck in this particular period but answers will come in time (the next chapter)**

**Please show your support for this story! I'd like to know people want more!**


	6. Chapter 6: Complications

**New Chapter! Thanks to Willowspring1 for submitting an OC who'll be introduced next chapter! Submit OC's if you want and I'll try to include them.**

**Please review and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Planet Rumaas, inner core, five years after Order 66**

I sighed for the thousandth time that night. my suit was perfect for the occasion and my hair was perfect in general. It was my brain I was worried about. I was to appear at a ball hosted by every House on planet. I knew well in advance but I had hoped to spend tonight with my family, not arrogant nobles.

As I walked out of my room to check on the rest of my family. I knew I'd be ready before everyone else, not because they were slow. My sisters were quite fast at everything and my father would be ready almost exactly after me. My mother was the problem or so i thought.

"Do I have to go?" Joan pouted. My father chuckled.

"Yes."

"But why?"

"Because-" I said patting her on the head. "-I have to go. I need someone to cheer me up, won't I?"

She thought for a second. "I guess."

"All ready?" My father asked. I nodded. "Now where are your mother and sister?"

I shrugged before stating I was going downstairs to meet the rest of our party.

The 'party' I was referring to was Emilla Thantos and two of my guards.

Emilla was wearing a blue long sparkling ball gown with white felt gloves while her long blond hair was done up in a typical Correllian style. As I mad my way over to her my guards tensed.

"Troopers stand easy." I said quietly. Sadly I wasn't allowed guards from Rumaas and was 'ordered' to have my Inquisiton troopers act as my bodyguards for tonight. It was very discontenting and had me on edge.

"Ready?" Emilla asked in her silky smooth voice.

I kissed her on the hand. "Quite, my dear." She giggled in response.

"So is this for real Inquisitor? Us together, I mean?" She asked quietly as my family came out followed closely behind by bodyguards.

"Yod'd like that wouldn't you." I muttered.

I looked to my own guards. "Protect them at all costs if anything happens, understood?" I asked as I pointed towards my family. Both guards nodded.

Emilla, my guards and I stepped into a nearby coach, my family and their guards got in the one behind us.

"So boss what can you tell me about the planet?" Emilla asked as we left he property. My two guards leaned inwards to listen.

"Militarily or just an overview?" I asked.

"History, if you please." Emilla said.

"Well the year last I checked was 7156 RC if your inclined."

"RC? What do you mean by those?" She asked, leaning closer to me.

"RC means Rumaas Calendar." I explained. "The planet wasn't called Rumaas until the Republic found it. Before it was called Htrae or something. We were a lot more...industrialized as well."

"What happened?" One of my guards asked.

"War. The old empires got mad at each other and blew each other up with bombs, we're passing one of their old buildings now, actually." I said, pointing towards what looked like a large spire embedded in the ground.

"What kind of building is that?" The other guard asked.

"It's half buried in the ground, The Thower or something. Most of the city's built over top of the old."

"So we're walking over their graves essentially?" Emilla asked, staring down at the cobblestone streets.

"I guess so. I've never really thought about it." I said.

"When did it happen?" The first guard asked.

"Records say 2456. Nothing major though, there's no radiation or fallout and if there was we've dealt with it. Honestly we only advanced to about here then stopped techwise before it happened. Personally and historically it's just some tall tale we tell the kids at night."

"Ah." Emilia said as if that answered all her questions.

We spent the rest of the ride in silence, my guards looking out at the beautiful scenery as we passed.

It wasn't long before we arrived at our destination.

The building was made of beautiful marble and stone and mosaics covered the ceiling and walls while the main room had large round tables covered by white cloth. I pulled a seat out for Emillia before taking my own seat, my guards standing by the door. My family sat around us with my mother and father across from each other and Emillia beside me to my right with Joan to my left. Anne sat across from me.

The building was crowded with people, I saw nobles from all the prominent Houses, from Kesk to Freinds. Waiters brought out drinks ranging from fine wine to soda and water.

I took a glass of wine as did most of my family barring my mother, who had water and Joan, who had soda. I had just took a sip from my wine when I heard someone yelling.

"I asked for Kesk wine! Not this disgusting Imperial crap!" I turned to see a man of the Kesk House shouting at a server. I knew the wine wasn't from Rumaas though I had drinken it on Imperial Center...sometime, I think.

He yelled some more and I found it rather irritating and saw my Mother covering Joan's ears. This wasn't the type of language an 11-12 year old should hear, especailly not at a gathering such as this. I stood up.

"Sir there are ladies present, one would think there would be gentlemen also." I said before sitting back down.

The man handed back his entire tables drinks to the server who couldn't keep up with the flow and dropped the last glass. "You stupid bastard!"

"Sir I will not say this again! Please for the sake of the ladies watch your tongue." I said, once again standing up to make my point heard. The man grumbled to himself before standing up and approaching me.

"I see I have angered you sir and thus I offer satisfaction." The man said.

"Satisfaction?" I asked, taking another sip of wine.

"A duel, sir!" The man turned towards his table. "Palmer will you be my second?"

A stout man wearing the dress uniform of a Kesk Captain stood up. "Certainly, my lord. And your opponent's name?"

Emillia, who had remained silent the entire time spoke. "Inquisitor August Mortis, of Imperial Intelligence." I saw the faintest smile on her lips.

Palmer turned pale. "Is that the same August Mortis who destroyed that terroist group on Imperial Center and Corellia ?" I nodded. "And the same August Mortis who has the Emperor's favor?" I nodded again.

"I-I see I overreacted, forgive me, my lord." The man said. I nodded.

"Apology accepted, sir."

After that the man returned to his table along with Palmer and the rest of the night went wonderfully. After dinner we danced to wonderful classical music and I soon found myself dancing with Emillia, the music and atmosphere making me forget I was here on an important mission and I soon found myself in somewhat of a trance.

That is until I was motioned over by one of my guards over to them.

"What is it?"

"Those three Star Destroyers we were to meet were attacked. One of them, the _Victory_-Class _Indomitable _was lost with all hands, including the fleets commader who had been inspecting the ship at the time. Another _Victory_, the _Fist _sustained minor damage to her hull and she suffered a few hull breaches as well."

"Get a message to them that I want them in orbit of Rumaas as soon as possible. How did this happen?"

"They said it was a saboteur, my lord."

_No one would be stupid enough to bomb a Victory! _

"How did he get aboard?"

"It was a she, my lord and they used a _Theta_ Class shuttle with all the proper IDENT codes and failsafes."

"Blast it. Alright, get those ships here ASAP. I'll think of something for how to deal with this saboteur. If you see her shoot to kill." My guards nodded.

* * *

Commander Gern Botk knew he would face an firing squad. It was almost certain as he walked the halls of the _Imperial_-Class I Star Destroyer _Reaper. _Around him troopers and damage control teams ran to and fro making sure the ship wasn't damaged. Alarms blared and ships were constantly taking off to go retrieve the bodies of the deceased.

An aide attempted to hand him a data slate but he brushed it off.

"We've not been affected as our shields held but the _Fist_ has quite a few breaches, sir." The aide said, walking along side the Commander.

"Causalities?" Commander Botk asked as they passed a window displaying the now Destoryed husk of the _Indomitable._

_"_All 4,798 crewmembers and trooper complement onboard the _Indomitable _were killed along with Captain Keele, sir. The _Fist_ lost 129 crew including trooper complement due to hull breaches and currently have no shields or engines."

"Can she still charge her guns?"

"Yes sir."

"Charge them, ours too. Until we get engines back we're not going anywhere and I feel like our foes will come back."

"How can you be sure?" The aide asked as they entered the bridge.

"A feeling, crewman, a feeling."

The bridge was a scene of order compared to the rest of the ship as crewmembers calmly received and fed data to and from the _Fist_.

"Status?" Commander Botk asked one of the junior officers.

"The Fist repaired her hull breaches but still has no shields. We've found the majority of the crews from both ships and they're in our starboard hanger now."

Commander Botk was about to reply when a sensor officer grabbed the entire bridge's attention.

"Two Carrier class ships coming out of hyperspace 110.000 kilometres distance sir!"

"Do we have a visual?" The man nodded. "On screen now!"

There were two ships. Commander Botk realized they were Separatist carriers from the war.

"They're launching fighters! I count over 100 Vulture and Hyena class fighter/bombers!"

"Shoot them down! Let none through! Get our anti fighter weapons online!"

"Sir they're heading for the _Fist_!"

The bridge crew watched as the droid fighters evaded the fire from the damaged _Victory, _coming ever closer to her bridge.

"Why isn't she hitting them all? Why isn't she hitting them?" One of the crew members yelled aloud.

"She doesn't have enough guns." Another whispered.

"Why haven't we started firing!" Commander Botk yelled. Within a heartbeat the _Imperial-_class star destroyer fired it's own anti fighter weapons. Everyone onboard knew it was already to late.

The droid fighters made it to the bridge and fired their torpedos, the proud _Victory_-class firing even as her bridge exploded and her reactor went critical, her mighty turbolasers destroying one of the enemy carriers as it attempted to jump away.

Before the _Reaper_ could hit the other it jumped to hyperspace, leaving the battlezone victorious.

"Blast it!" Commander Botk yelled as he slammed his fist on the railing. "Get retrieval teams out there and check for escape pods!"

The Commander walked out, knowing he'd most likly face a firing squad and wondering how he could throw the blame onto someone else.

* * *

**And we're done. **

**I placed a reference in the scene with the dining hall from a TV show, specifically about Inquisitor Mortis' comment. If you can guess what show it is correctly you get a prize! :)**

**Now don't forget to review!**


	7. Chapter 7: Old Friends?

**Alright guys and girls new chapter! **

**These next two chapters will introduce the last main character and the antagonist specifically. **

**Also we're going for a spy feel for this two chapter arc! Martini, anyone? :)**

**A very big thank you to Willowspring1 for giving me an OC! This OC will officially be seen next chapter. She's only mentioned in this one, in case anyone's wondering.**

* * *

_"Intelligence is not a game of Grav-Ball but a game of Domination. It takes skill, speed, training and no small amount of luck."_

_Agent Codename: DAMSEL to Imperial Intelligence trainees._

* * *

**Planet of Rumaas, Inner Rim, Five Years After Order 66**

It had been a very long night as I waited for the Star Destroyer to appear. Wishing I knew what the status was of the ship and the rest of the crew. I knew that an _Imperial_ Star Destroyer in orbit would cause public uproar but this was no longer a cloak and dagger operation. Orders had come down from Intellingance: I was to take command of the Star Destroyer and link up with four more _Victory _class Star Destroyers and an _Interdictor_ class Star Destroyer. They would be my personal fleet of ships and because of that I had some leeway in how I wanted them coloured.

They would be painted all black with a red line running from side to side on the bow of each ship. My personal fleet.

I had returned to my cruiser as soon as I was able, my crew happy to see me.

Lilith gave a 'progress report' as she called it on Danil's status. The girl was taking to her new surroundings well enough considering the circumstances. I would send her to Imperial Center before we met up with the main fleet so she could begin her training as an Inquisitor.

I was told the Star Destroyer would be another day as they needed to make absolutely sure there were no hull breaches or other damages. I wasn't displeased by this, oh no. While I wanted to get under way as quickly as possible I didn't want to have more Imperial blood spilled. The death count was over 14,000.

14,000 people who had been going about their day like any other until they had been brutally butchered by a saboteur.

I sighed as I stared at my still messy room. _I thought I cleaned this?_

I sighed again as I told my two guards I was not to be disturbed before shutting the door and locking it. I then spent the better part of an hour getting my room into a liveable condition again.

I was so engrossed in my work I didn't hear the door open until it was to late.

I felt a gun pressed to the back of my neck and knew I was a goner. I stood up, slowly with my hands behind my head, the gun never leaving my neck.

As I stood to my full height I turned around, facing my attacker.

They were partially concealed in blackness though I saw enough of them to know who I was dealing with. their pistol, a black suppresed slugthrower was still pointed at me.

"You've gotten rusty, CHECKMATE. Shamefully so." The figure, a woman chided in a Corascanti accent as she flipped the pistol in her hands so I could grab it by the trigger. I took it gently as if finding it for the first time.

"A Balvra pattern-1934 suppressed pistol. My my...I haven't seen one of these since..."

"Since last we met?" The woman asked, walking into the light.

She was human and was in her mid twenties, pale skinned and brown haired with hazel eyes. She had a fair face with an innocent look about her. She wore much more inconspicuous clothing than I did. Specifically a cream coloured trenchcoat that went down to her knees and a white shirt and black tie and, while I could only guess a skirt or dress of some sort. She wore black, heeled shoes and her hair was loose and flowing. She had no visible insignia or badge though that was irrelevant. She never took either with her anyway.

Her name was Penni Hathcroft, codename DAMSEL.

"Yes. Since we last met." I turned the sleek black gun over in my hands. "So which did you put in this one then? The shotgun shells or the regular bullets?"

"Guess." She replied, her eyes boring into me. _Force she's beautiful._

"Knowing you you chose the shells." I said, a smirk coming to my lips.

"I do love those shells. So beautifully colourful. But it's a blank, actually. I didn't want to kill you by mistake."

"You kill me by mistake? Come now DAMSEL. Like I'd belive that." I said good naturedly though I saw her frown.

"You have no idea how hard it was not to load it with a lethal round and shoot you right there." She ground out. I stepped back, stunned.

"What are you on about?" I asked. "By the way my guards better not be dead. They cost a fortune." DAMSEL muttered something and walked out. I followed her, wondering why she was so angry with me.

"You damn well know what I'm on about!" She yelled from infront of me as she headed for the hangerbay.

_Oh. That...I had hoped you'd forgotten. Damn._

"Are you still mad?" I asked.

"What the hell does it look like! I mean the least you could have done was given me a straight answer! But no! Mr. Super Spy doesn't form relationships! It's all about the mission!" she yelled turning to face me.

"What was I supposed to do Penni? We had other things on our minds! It was a cover for Force-sakes! Nothing more!"

_That's a lie._

"Oh really?" She replied as tears began to form in her eyes. "Because that night after The Streamers Ball felt _real_ August! It felt _real_! That was not part of the cover and you knew it!"

_It WAS real. You do know it._

"Well it couldn't have lasted even if it was real! Damnit! What the hell are you here for anyway?"

"I'm your offical liaison between regular Intelligence and Inquisition operatives though am also a field operative in my own right. As you know." She replied, cooling down. "That outburst was unprofessional of me. I formally apologize."

I sighed. "The same could be said for me...apology accepted, DAMSEL. And you know I can't answer your question. I'm sorry. It's nothing personal."

"Of course." She sighed, stifled back tears. "I have information you should see. Follow me."

I followed her to her shuttle, a _Lambda-_class and waited by the ramp as she retrived what she needed. My guards were fine, none had been attacked by her as she had the proper clearance to be onboard, thankfully.

She came out thirty seconds later holding a folder filled with paper. While some would question such a low tech method we preferred paper to datapads or holo-transmitters. Those could be bugged, paper could not.

"What do you have there?" I wondered aloud.

"Information on your contact." She said, walking over to me. "Is there anywhere we can view this...privately?"

"My quarters." I said, taking the folder. We began walking back and after I locked the door I opened the file.

"Like what you see?" DAMSEL asked.

"Hmm...Lyra Darthen. What do we know about her?"

"Born on Nar Shadaar and orphaned at the age of seven. Joined the Navy as a fighter jockey at sixteen but killed her entire unit and became a Bounty Hunter. We have no motive for why she killed her comrades, in case your wondering."

"And she's my contact...wonderful."

"Yes. Well your meeting her at a ball hosted on the nearby moon of Atnid IV. Should be fun, right?"

"Depends. What kind of backup do I get?"

"Just me, why, worried?"

"No...it'll be just like old times." I said, smiling.

"Exactly. The ball starts in an hour and a half so get ready. I'd keep the gun, by the way." DAMSEL said, walking out. "Memorize her photo so you know who to look for. I've left a little present at the back of the folder. Use them wisely."

I spent fifteen minutes getting ready. I chose to wear a grey three piece suit And blsck formal dress shoes. Specifically a grey waist coat, vest and white shirt with a blue tie with white stripes in a striped pattern. The suit was bulletproof and could take a few rounds from a blaster pistol or carbine though it would still hurt. I tucked the pistol between the coat and the vest into a shoulder holster and checked the back of the folder for my 'present'.

I found a gold and black watch that could shoot amnesia or lethal darts, a gold ring that could deliver a rather powerful shock to most species and ammunition for the pistol, bullets and shotgun shells specifically.

After those fifteen minutes I was ready. I exited my quarters with everything in place, my pistol had a full 16 round magazine of bullets chambered and I had one spare magazine of bullets and three 8 shell magazines of shotgun shells.

I headed to the shuttle bay, DAMSEL, waiting patiently along side two pilots motioned me over.

"You look quite dashing, CHECKMATE. Quite dashing." She said as I approached. "Ready?"

I nodded.

"Good. You don't want to be late so let's get a move on."

All of us entered the shuttle, a _Lambda, _and the pilots got to work.

"What kind of back up am I getting?" I asked as the shuttle left the hanger.

DAMSEL smiled. "Just me and this shuttle. We don't want to spook the contact."

"Of course we don't. I'd prefer we had more back up though."

DAMSEL nodded slowly. "The co-pilot will play your valet. I'll be at a discreet location and act as your eyes and ears. The shuttle will be flying overhead waiting to extract you." DAMSEL said. "Here, you'll need these."

She reached into a compartment and pulled out a pair of contacts and a comm bead. "Not those infernal things." I muttered.

"Afraid so, CHECKMATE. How else will I be able to help you?"

"Fine. I hate these things though." I said, putting the contacts on and placing the comm bead securely in my right ear.

The rest of the flight was spent going over the plan. The co-pilot, acting as my valet would drive me in a hover car to the building the ball was in. After I went in the building I would meet the contact, Lyra. She was supposed to be wearing a green dress and sitting at the farthest table from the door. After I exchanged information with her I would get picked up by the co-pilot who would be with DAMSEL then we would head to the star-port and make our escape.

A lot of things could go wrong and the plan hinged on the speediness of the co-pilot, who I learned was also a field agent, codename FOX. He wore a black tuxedo for the occasion.

We approached the moon, a bright, green ball of a celestial body. Unlike Rumaas Atnid IV was under the complete control of the Galactic Empire. We laned without incident and a black closed top hover car was waiting for us.

We split off into our groups, the pilot and DAMSEL staying by the shuttle and FOX and me getting in the car.

"Ready for this CHECKMATE?" FOX asked as he started driving.

"Ready as I'll ever be. How long until we reach the building?"

"Fifteen minutes from here to there." FOX stated as we came onto the main road. "So...how do you and DAMSEL know each other?"

I sighed, not wanting to talk about it. "It's personal."

FOX chuckled as he brought the car to a stop at a light, waiting for it to turn green. "I didn't mean why she's pissed at you. I just want to know how you met."

The light turned green and we started moving again. "We were both sent on a long duration Op during the war. We were posing as a count and countess. A husband and wife. We played the part for three years. We dined with Separatist leaders and diplomats, lived as Separatist nobility while at the same time feeding information to the Republic Military."

FOX nodded. "What happened?"

"Three years is a long time, you see. You can find out a lot about a person in three years...their quirks, desires, interests. We developed feelings for eachother and one night ended up making love. that was the best night of my life, then. It still is. Anyway she asked a question but I refused to answer. I distanced myself from her after that. I became engrossed in the mission and three weeks later the war ended. I still haven't answered her question."

We came to the building and FOX was instructed to drive the car around back after I had gotten out. As I left the car he called after me.

"What'd she ask you?"

I paused at the door, the doorman holding it open for me. I half turned to face the field agent.

"Will you marry me?" I turned, nodded to the doorman and then I entered.

* * *

**So...comments? Questions? Concerns?**

**I hope you (so far) like DAMSEL. She'll be a main character from now on and her backstory and connection with August will be very important to the plot. **

**Please leave a review. Even if its just pointing out errors. (Give tips on how to fix them, though, please)**


End file.
